Naruto: Village of Corrosion
by guardianmaster4
Summary: There is a secret village hidden in the shinobi world. It is a village so secret that even the big 5 shinobi villages consider it to be pure myth. This is the story of that village. A village of freaks and outcasts...The Village of Corrosion.
1. Prologue

Hello Everyone! I am finally writing again...sorry it took so long. This is a brand new story of secrecy and powers beyond the imagina-

Man in Black Cloak: Get on with it already! I wanna make my appearence right now so we can begin!

Me: Well, screw you! Just for that, you can be nameles for this chapter!

MIBC: You wouldn't!

Me: Mwahaha!

MIBC: Guardianmaster4 owns the characters he has made and his original storyline...that he stole from me!

Me:...you really don't wanna be named do you? the rest of the characters and such are the property of there respective creators! Now on with the story!

Prologue

There is a secret village in the shinobi world. A village so secret that even the leaders of the strong five villages dismiss it as simply myth. It is a village shrouded in secrecy. It is a village where freaks and weirdoes gather to protect themselves and become one with the shinobi world. It is called the Village of Corrosion. It is a place where no one is ever un welcome. A place where you can always find smiling faces and happy soldiers. They just may not be the people you expect them to be. A human born and shown as a hero? No. A human thrown out for being unusual? Give them to us. We will take your rejected and your poor. Your weak and your strong, and we will, WE WILL make them strong!

October 10th, 6 years after the Kyuubi attack, in the village of Konohagakure, the Village hidden in the leaves, is where and when this tale begins. It is where a remarkable man waits….to pick up….a scapegoat child. Let it not be said that the freaks and outcasts are good for nothing!

A blonde boy is running in the streets…being chased by people….if you can call such fools people…..

"Please! I didn't do anything!" The boy yelled over his shoulder. "Kill the demon! Kill him like he killed our children!" is what the boy heard in response. "I never killed anyone!" The boy, Naruto, yelled as he continued to run. The fear was evident in his entirety of being. He should have been able to make it to safety….but fate intervened

_There! I just turn right and then I am home free! _Naruto yelled out in his mind before taking a left, only to come to a screeching halt. He had taken a wrong turn…he had run right into a dead end. "Demon meat guys! Fresh demon!" A villager screamed as he backed Naruto up further.

"Please! Why do you att-" Naruto never go to finish that, for he had just been hit in the throat with a kunai. A white haired man grinned under his Anbu mask. "Behold! The demon is silenced! Now we can kill him in silence!"The crowd of villagers cheered as they all drew knives, and, for some, began to prepare handsigns. No sooner had they come within 10 paces of the boy then the first, the man who had screamed meat, fell backwards dead, his head cut off. Horrified expression on there faces, the villagers began to look around for what had done that. It was that stupidity that caused them to miss the man with the pitch black cloak covering his body dropping down in front of them.

"Why are you attacking a child? What has he done to deserve this?" The man spoke in a raspy, almost grizzly like voice. The villagers looked at each other before one responded "He is a demon! He killed our families six years ago! We will now take vengeance!" As the villager tried to charge the man, he suddenly fell forward, head rolling away. The man with the white hair seemed to widen his eyes as he watched from the shadows.

"I see no demon. I see a child with a burden that will rock all of you and destroy all of you. Besides, even if he were a demon,"- here the man stopped as he tossed a knife into a man's chest before grinning madly "demons are fun! Hahaha!" Before any of the villagers could even react, they had all been decapitated. Turning back behind him, the man noticed the boy had fallen unconscious, probably due to the amount of blood lost. Frowning, the man closed his eyes and breathed out a cloud of blackish gas, fanning it with his hand in the direction of the boy as he pulled the knife from his neck. As it reached the wound, the smoke seemed to solidify and liquify before being pulled, almost by a vacuum, into the wound, where it instantly closed. Nodding, the man picked up the boy and held him at arm's length.

The white haired man then dropped down from where he had been hiding. "Put the boy down! You are under arrest for the murder of civilians! Identify yourself or be incinerated by me, Sharingan Kakashi!" The man smirked beneath his cloak as he brought the boy up to him and nodded slightly, before turning to face the now identified Kakashi.

"You have no idea of the truth, do you? No you do not. This pathetic village that ostracizes those with true potential just for being different. You have yet to even come close…..to finding corrosion!" With that the man jumped high and was struck by an immense stream of blue lightning….only it came from a cloudless sky. When the lights cleared, the boy and the man were nowhere to be seen…and Sharingan Kakashi would find later that his trademark had been replaced by a prosthetic eye.

End of prologue.

MIBC: What a short freaking prologue! You jerk! *takes out a knife and holds it to my neck*

Me: I promise the next chapter will be MUCH LARGER! I PROMISE!

MIBC: *puts knife away* And do I get named next chapter?

Me: After that stunt you pulled? You'll be lucky if I name you by chapter 78!

MIBC: *growls and looks sad*

Me: *sighs* Fine...within the next 2 chapters I will name you! Ok?

MIBC: all of you out there please Review and say what you think or my future name will haunt you!

Me: How can a name haunt anyo-"

MIBC: *cuts me off by holding a knife to my throat* You say smething servant?

Me: No sir! Nothing at all! Nothing at all about the readers reviewing to help save me from being killed by you! *I collapse in a mess of tears*

I will try to keep updates as regular as possible...until September, I should be good for 1 chapter a week...after that...I don't know yet, but I do promise that updates will come. When I have the September update schedule figured out I

will let all of you know! Criticism and finding mistakes microsoft word missed are welcome! Until then! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 1: The gathering

Naruto: Village of Corrosion Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Glad to see I seem to have attracted some attention, it just makes me feel all-

MIBC: Do I get named in this chapter?

Me: Stop nagging me about that! Whether you are or not, I'm not going to spoil it in the author's note!

MIBC: Darn you! One day I will make you pay for th-

Me: Do you want to have a wife in this story or not? Because if you do I'd stop insulting me.

MIBC: *growls* Fine! Guardianmaster4 still does not own Naruto! He only owns his plot and characters that he stole from me!

Me: ….darn your importance or I'd erase you from the story, you know that?

MIBC: Mwahahaha! *is struck by lightning*

Me: And on that note let the first chapter begin!

Chapter 1 The gathering

The first thing Naruto noticed when he woke up was that he was lying on a soft surface and seemed to be inside of something. Opening his eyes, he found that he was in a tent, covered by a black cloak and had his head on a pillow made of a green material.

Getting up, he immediately walked out of the tent to find a man in a black cloak tending a small fire that had a grill placed over it and a pot of something boiling away on it. The man seemed to notice Naruto immediately as he turned towards him. He also noticed he appeared to be in a forest clearing.

"Glad to see you are awake. Come sit by the fire. Breakfast should be ready soon and I hope you are hungry because it is impossible for me to eat this entire pot of Moi Son stew by myself. Let alone the fried bread and peppers that go with it." It was then that Naruto heard his stomach growl and scratched his head sheepishly before doing as the man instructed and taking a seat by the fire.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the man. He man seemed to freeze for a moment before nodding. "I am a friend. Your village treated you like an outsider for something you have no control over. I'm here to take you to a mystical place where you will not be alone. "

Naruto almost could not believe what he was hearing. A man wanted to take him in? Why? "You still haven't told me your name, and why would you want to help me? I am a demon."

"No you are not!" The man said strongly. "You are much more than a demon. Were you never told the truth of why you have been called one? Did no one tell you the truth?" Naruto could only shake his head as tears began to flow from his eyes. The man seemed to growl as he took the pot of stew off the fire and poured it liberally into two bowls.

"Now is as good a time as any I suppose. I'm not the ideal person to tell you this, but it has to be done. Six years ago, a powerful youkai attacked your village. It nearly destroyed it, and was known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune." "I've heard of that! Our fourth hokage killed it at the cost of his life! What does it have to do with me though?"

Sighing, the man decided truth would be best. "First of all, you shouldn't call your own father by such a formal name. I'm guessing you did not know, but your "Fourth Hokage" is your father. He was a powerful seal master. Strong enough that even my village kept an eye out for him. He was called Minato Namikaze, and your mother was quite the feisty one and was called Kushina Uzumaki."

"What? No way! I am an orphan. Someone would have told me if my dad wa-" "Stop interrupting!" The man thundered as he handed Naruto a spoon and took one himself. "A ninja must wait and listen before moving forward. You were born on the day of the Kyuubi attack. Your father was the one who fought it."

Naruto nodded and kept silent as he eyed the stew in front of him. "What is this by the way? Moi Son stew I mean." "A stew made from wild ingredients found in my village. When we arrive there after we pick up a few others you will see how truly magnificent it is. Now let me continue. You are about to receive what I imagine will be the shock of your life." Naruto prepared to listen as he began spooning stew into his mouth, noting how delicious the stew was.

"Your father," the man began as he spooned some stew up to where his should have been, "realized at once that the demon fox could not be destroyed. The only way to take itdown, if not for good but for at least some time, would be to seal its energies into a human, thus making them into what is known as a Jinchuuriki, power of human sacrifice. He chose you, as he could not ask anyone else to sacrifice their child for such a burden."

Naruto's eyes widened as he continued to eat. He seemed like he would cry for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak. "So that is why the villagers hate me? For being the container of a demon? That doesn't make any sense. What if I judged them by the color of their hair or skin? How would that be any different?" The man put down his spoon at that.

"Congratulations, you have arrived at the truth. No one should be judged for who they are. You are a jinchuuriki, so what? You are still a human. They call you a freak though. For that they will eventually suffer as the world always finds ways to punish those who falsely punish others. You are very astute for a child. Now I will tell you who I am." The main reached up his hands and pulled the hood of his cloak down, revealing slightly spiky jet black hair and a pale white face.

"My name is Obonso Raigo. I am from the Village of Corrosion." "Village of Corrosion?" Naruto stated. "Why haven't I heard of that place before?" Obonso smiled.

"That is on purpose. We have existed since before Konoha was founded. People have always been persecuted for who they are. It is our role to collect the freaks and weirdoes of this world and bring them all together with the common goal of survival. Other ninja villages have heard of us, but they dismiss our existence as myth, since they have never encountered, knowingly, anyone from my village."

"Knowingly?" Naruto asked, catching that word. "Yes. We are very good at not being seen, and have only been seen when it is required to do so. When we must be seen, we almost always disguise ourselves as civilians. You'd be surprised what civilians overhear that ninjas don't want them to. "

"So why did you come to get me then?" Obonso reached into a pocket of his cloak and pulled out small rolled up piece of paper. '"We have a system in which we bring the persecuted abnormal people to our village. A three stage system. I will explain.

First, we send out a group of people called Neutral Knights. It is there job to scour the ninja world and find those who are being persecuted. They disguise themselves as civilians and specialize in being undetectable. They are only permitted to use force if it absolutely necessary.

After the Neutral knights have found those who are being persecuted, they report their findings. A second group, the White Knights, is then sent out to observe those who the neutrals reported to us. They watch them to see if they are truly in need of us and whether or not they should be brought to the village for safety and training. They are permitted to use everything they can to remain hidden, and are only allowed to use any other techniques if there is life threatening danger. Rarely, if one of the ones they observe is close to death, they can take emergency action and bring the person in question directly to the village, but only if the circumstances are dire.

When the White Knights have made their decisions about who should be brought in, the final tier of knights is sent out. The Dark Knights, like myself. We are given a list of people to collect. Those people have been deemed worthy and are brought to the village." Obonso unrolled the piece of paper in his hand, revealing that Naruto's name was at the top. "We go in order. You were the first I was meant to pick up.

We Dark Knights are allowed to use any and all techniques and powers we posses to accomplish our mission. It is preferable for us to try and be undetected, but the situation may not allow that, which is why we wear these cloaks. They make our faces un-viewable and our bodies impossible to see. You have been deemed worthy. I have four others on my list, after we have collected the other four, I can take you all to my home. Your new home."

Naruto was speechless. A secret village from the rest of the world? A place to be free and be trained and respected as a human being? It was almost too much to take in. He immediately stood up and threw his arms about Obonso, who for a moment was shocked, but then smiled as he reached down and picked the boy up. "Yes. A new home. A new place."

Setting Naruto down, Obonso pointed to a water tank. "Wash the dishes boy. I want to get going in an hour, preferably much less then that though. We have far to go to our next destination." Smiling, Naruto picked up his and Obonso's bowls and spoons and began to clean.

* * *

It only took Naruto and Obonso about 10 minutes to get the dishes washed, and everything piled up by the extinguished fire.

"Why did we pile everything up instead of packing it away in bags?" Obonso smiled. "Because, little Naruto, why pack it when you can seal it?" Before Naruto could blink, a scroll had appeared, circling the pile of gear, and Obonso had snapped his fingers, causing the gear to vanish in a puff of smoke. In place of the gear, the scroll was no longer in a circle, but tightly wound and tied closed.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked, clearly astonished. "Basic training. Training in the village of Corrosion, in order to keep our mythology cloak, we must be able to move beyond the sensory speed of other ninjas. In other words…we must move faster than the enemy can react. We dark knights especially must be the fastest of the fast. In and out faster than you can even blink. That's the motto of the dark knights. Now get on my back please. We need to be in Suna in about 5 hours." Obonso replied as he bent to pick up the scroll before putting it into his pocket,.

"Sunagakure? I heard some adults say its three days away from Konoha, and we are in the forest near Konoha. How are we going to get there in five hours?" "Actually it will only take four and a half hours to get there, but It will take a half hour to find a safe place to leave you for a few minutes while I pick up a boy named, "here Obonso stopped to look at his piece of paper "Gaara of the desert…what a boring last name. OK, seriously, get on my back now!" Naruto obeyed as Obonso began to do handseals. He did about 10 of them.

"Fushoku Kata: Sumiyaka Bakufuu no jutsu**! (Corrosion Style: Speed Blast Jutsu!)" **Obonso breathed. All of a sudden Naruto felt extreme tension in his entire body, meaning he could not let go of Obonso even if he wanted to. He was able to turn is eyes to the right and to his shock could only see what appeared to be a void of darkness all around them, yet Obonso seemed to be unaffected by it and was breathing normally.

"Welcome to the void of corrosion little one. This place is at the center of your world. Literally, once you reach a certain speed level, you find it. What it means when you reach here is that you have reached a speed so fast that you, instead of pushing particles around you, rip through them. We are, quite literally, disrupting the fabric and structure of the matter we are moving through. Almost there, now hang on. The entrance can be a bit of a doosy." No sooner had Naruto heard these words then did he begin to see flashes of light all around him, and suddenly found himself falling off Obonso and landing in a pile of sand, Obonso right in front of him.

"We have arrived. Stay put in this area. You and this Gaara are two targets who I can't leave alone so after I get him I will drop you at the gates of the village. When that happens, please give the gate guard-" here, Obonso stopped to withdraw a pitch black scroll from his cloak "this. He will let you in and take you two to the village hall where you will meet the….leader…. of the village. Tell anyone who tries to stop you my name. They will let you through. "

"What it people try to attack me while you are gone?" Naruto asked, looking slightly afraid. Obonso smiled before he put his hood back up. "I am going to seal you in a very special circle. Only I am able to break, or even see the circle. However….should a man in a mask arrive, scream my name and you will be taken to my village. Only do that if you must though. I will return in a half an hour, no more." Obonso seemed to shake slightly, before vanishing.

* * *

Sunagakure, not far from the kage tower, a red haired child, no older than six, is being chased by villagers, pitch forks raised…he is crying as he runs with a gourd of sand on his back

"Stop! Mother will not like it if you hurt me! Leave me alone!" The boy cried out as he continued to run, the villagers coming ever closer. "You demon! You killed a man who did no harm! Time to exterminate you!"

"He tried to kill me! I did nothing wrong! Please!" Suddenly, the boy tripped. He knew at that moment that more people would die, more blood would be shed, and it would be his fault. He, the demon who killed his mother! _Maybe, if I kill everyone, except myself, I will be able to live! A great idea!_

Suddenly, the top of the gourd on the boys back seemed to pop off, and an arm of sand reached out and made to grab the people who were now almost upon the boy. Before it could reach them though, the villagers found themselves suddenly pushed back 100 feet, holding no weapons, and the sand seemed to shiver before returning to the gourd.

"Why are you attacking this child? This innocent child with a burden you placed unto him!" A grizzly like voice seemed to yell out.

"I am not innocent!" The boy yelled out. "I am a demon, and they ar simply doing what humans do to evil demons!" The boy now had tears in his eyes, and the sand seemed to be forming a protective barrier around him.

Before the boy, much less the villagers, could react, a man in a pitch black cloak seemed to appear out of nowhere, standing between them and the boy. They could not see his face, but they were able to make out a pair of glowing, emerald, eyes.

"You have harmed this boy to the point where he will become the very thing you call him. Boy! Gaara! You are not a demon! You are the container of a demon, and you did not kill your mother."

"Yes I did!" The boy, Gaara, yelled. "I was brought into this world at the cost of my mother's life! I am a demon!"

"You heard the boy, stranger! Let us through, he has admitted he is a demon and must be killed! Let us do it!" "Never!" Barked the man. "Never will I let an innocent child go through this again! Never again!"  
The man seemed to shimmer and suddenly he was next to the boy, who was now sobbing

"You are not a demon. Would a true demon cry tears of regret?" Gaara seemed to be taken aback, and immediately looked up at the man. "Would a true demon feel the pain of remorse? Would a true demon feel the pain of existence as it is heaped upon him?

Not the tailed beasts. Not them. They are too mad with power to feel anything close to that. You have been punished from your birth for something that you were thrust into. I offer an alternative. I can take you to a place where everyone is a freak, everyone is weird, and where everyone is family. Please, little one, trust me."

Gaara seemed to choke a little as the sand receded back into the gourd. "Can you? Is there such a place?" He asked, voice full of hope.

"Yes." The man replied. "Get on my back and we will go." For the first time, Gaara felt truly safe as he climbed onto the back of the cloaked stranger.

Suddenly, a man seemed to drop down in front o the cloaked man. "Let the boy go! You will not take a weapon from his village! I, Baki, will not let you!" The man in the cloak grinned beneath his hood.

"You treat him as the beast you placed within him, and yet you desire me to let you torture him more? No. Not now and not ever." The cloaked man shook his head.

"Then I will stop you!" The now identified Baki yelled as he charged straight at the man. The cloaked man suddenly vanished and appeared behind the man, jumping up the sides of the buildings. Baki followed, and before long, they were at the top of the kage tower.

"You people make me sick. Treating children like animals for the burdens you place in them. You have yet to realize the truth, and I hope you never do. The truth would destroy you at this rate. The truth-"Here, the cloaked man jumped high before finishing his sentence "of corrosion!" Instantly, an enormous bolt of black lightning struck the man and the boy, blinding everyone as it flashed from a sky full of sandstorm clouds. When the flash cleared, there was nothing where the man and boy once were, and Baki would discover alter that he was missing all of the scrolls, weapons, and everything else that was in his pockets.

* * *

Clearing where Naruto is

"Where is he? I want to get to the village already!" Naruto grumbled as he stopped his foot, impatient as children are. Suddenly, a flash of bright white illuminated the sky, and when it cleared, Obonso was standing there, a strange boy Naruto had never seen on his back

"Good, thank you for waiting Naruto. Gaara, you can get off of me now." Obonso barked, and Gaara seemed to nod as he climbed down.

"What was that?" Naruto asked. "That flash of light?" Obonso pulled down the hood of his cloak before answering. "A very special technique, exclusive to me, though many other knights would love to learn it. Now, we haven't much time. I will not be going with you. I will be sending you two to my village. Naruto, do you have the scroll?"

Naruto nodded as he took it out. "Good. The trip will take about two hours. While you and Gaara here are traveling, please get to know each other and explain the situation." Obonso seemed to flicker and suddenly a circle full of ruins appeared around Gaara and Naruto.

"This is going to be a wild ride for the two of you. Enjoy it."

"Wait!" Gara almost yelled out. "Who are you?" Obonso smiled. "Naruto will tell you my name, but let's just say….I am a humble messenger for the greater good. Have a good trip!" Suddenly, Obonso seemed to glow yellow, and an enormous yellow bolt of lightning struck the boys, and when it cleared, both were gone.

"Well, time for my next target. Let's see here," Obonso said to himself as he pulled out his sheet of paper. "Kimmimaro Kaguya eh? I guess the Kaguya are in danger for this to happen. Oh well." With a swipe of Obonso's hand, the area was cleared of all traces of him. Smiling, and raising his cloak, with one hand and making seals with the other, Obonso called called out "Fushoku Kata: Sumiyaka Bakufuu no jutsu**!" **and vanished in a backwards direction.

* * *

It didn't take long for Obonso to reach the Kaguya compound, and he realized why the white knights had asked he pick up someone.

The compound was in ruins! There were fires everywhere, and the scent of snakes seemed to be coming close to the compound. "Interesting. The snake may be near. That means I should work quickly. Guess there is no helping it." Obonso sighed as he pulled form one of his many pockets a compass, or it looked like a compass anyway.

Plucking a strand of his hair and placing it on the compass where the needle should be, he murmured "Kimmimaro Kaguya" and instantly the compass began to spin, before setting itself on a direction east of him. "Excellent!" Obonso stated as he seemed to vanish.

* * *

A pale skinned boy, no more than eight, was running for his life, trying desperately to outrun the blazing fire as it chased him.

"I did nothing wrong! Why are you attacking me?" Becaussss!" A snake-like voice said. "you belong to me and I will not let you get away." The boy seemed to shiver as the man said that. He had no idea who the man was, but he was getting a bad feeling in his chest.

Suddenly, the boy felt himself being grabbed and pulled to the side, his mouth covered. "Hello, little one, looks like you need some help." Kimmimaro turned and came face to face with a pair of glowing green eyes and a black hood. The man removed his covered hand as a flame passed them.

"Excellent, he did not see us. We are safe now." "Who are you?" Kimmimaro asked. "I am simply a traveler. I travel this world on assignment. What happened to your clan, little one?" Kimmimaro seemed on the verge of tears.

"We were….attacked. I…only escaped because I was getting water at the time of the attack." The man in the cloak seemed to nod. "That makes you the last one of the clan then. Why not come with me? I can take you to a place where everyone is a freak and no one is not. A place where no one cares what you are and people are always smiling. Kimmimaro's eyes widened.

"Is there really such a place?" He asked in almost a whisper. "Yes. There is. Now come, we must gather what we can from your home before we can go." The shadows around them seem to pull themselves up and take shape, forming into four copies of the cloaked man. "Gather everything and seal it up. You have 10 seconds."

"Yes sir!" The clones whispered, saluting their creator and vanishing. "What is that?" Kimmimaro asked, wide eyed with shock. "A clone technique. One day you will learn one, but not now. Do not worry, my clones will miss nothing, they are fast and precise." The man said, answering Kimmimaro's unasked questions.

Barely a second later, the clones appeared, only there was one extra, and before the extra one, located in the center of the group could react, the other four had vanished and were missing there scrolls which had been kept in their pockets.

"Snake. Interesting, but, you are a bit late. You will not abuse this boy; he is a human and not a tool to be used." The extra clone dispelled smoke, and a very pale man with a creepy face was revealed.

"What makessss you think you can ssstop me stranger?" Under his cloak, Obonso grinned wildly. "Simple. You do not understand the true power of the world you live in. You have yet to see-" and Obonso jumped high, holding Kimmimaro close to him with his right arm "the power of corrosion!" Lightning of a violet red struck him, and when it cleared, there was no one.

* * *

A clearing, 200 miles west of the former Kaguya compound

"What was that?" Kimmimaro asked. Obonso ignored him as he pulled out a piece of paper. "No time to rest little one. One more person to pick up and then you may receive answers. Take my hand, we have to go far, and we have no time to waste." Nodding, Kimmimaro took the stranger's hand.

In an instant, Kimmimaro felt himself on the stranger's back and in a void of darkness. He felt so pressurized that he was unable to speak, and in an instant, or so it felt to him, the void seemed to change into a place of pure light.

"This is the speed realm. From here, it is possible to cross even continents on foot, and in barely a few minutes. It is dangerous to look at the light. The realm of darkness we were in before is faster, but not as much fun as this place. Keep your eyes closed or you may be unable to see true sunlight. I am going to drop you in a clearing. I can't stop, can't afford to. If you are somehow attacked before I return, yell out my name, Obonso, and you will be taken to my village….try to only do it if it necessary though."

Just as quickly as he had entered the realm of light, Kimmimaro found himself in a clearing with a river. Grumbling about always being left behind, he proceeded to sit down and wait.

* * *

A young girl is being chased by a group of people. Where she runs, ice seems to form. She is crying as she runs and has light blue hair.

"Please! My father killed my mommy! I didn't mean to kill him!" "Kill the girl with demon possessed blood! Slaughter the unholy ability once and for all!" The villagers chanted as they chased her.

"I am no demon and none is in my blood! Please go away!" The girl began to cry as she ran. Abruptly, the chanting seemed to stop, and so too did the need to run for the girl.

Stopping in her tracks, the girl turned and saw the back of a black cloak standing between her and the villagers. "Stand aside sir! We do not wish to harm anyone except the ice witch behind you." The man seemed to snarl.

"Why is she a witch? Because she can do things you cannot? Because her blood contains a power you fear? You are the ones who should be ashamed. I will leet no harm come to this girl. Come at me if you desire innocent blood on your hands!" the man spoke with a grizzly like voice.

The villagers seemed to confer with each other before nodding. "She's not worth it! Let her die in the snow! Let winter destroy her as she destroyed her father with her cursed blood!" The villagers yelled s they turned and fled.

Haku, for her part, was amazed. A man had made an entire group of villagers leave her, and he had done it peacefully. It was then that that he turned, she realized all that was visible was a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked. The man seemed to chuckle. "I am here to take you to a place where no one is ever called a freak. Where no one is ever judged by who they are. Would you like to see it?" Haku, for her part, was in tears, and immediately ran to the man and threw her arms around him and began sobbing into his cloak.

"Take that as a yes."Obonso whispered as he lifted Haku up, bringing her head to rest on his shoulder as opposed to his lower chest. To anyone watching, they would have seemed to fade from existence, not that there was anyone watching.

* * *

Kimmimaro smiled as Obonso reappeared, and noticed immediately the girl in his arms.

"Finally. Why did you need to get this girl anyway?" Obonso took his hood down as a circle flickered into existence around the three of them.

"I am afraid we must part…..I have…one more person to retrieve before I can go back to the village myself." He placed Haku down and smiled sadly before stepping from the circle. He reached into his cloak and pulled a pitch black scroll.

Tossing it to Haku, who caught it with a blush, he smiled. "Tell the men at the gatesmy name. my full name though. Obonso Raigo. They will take the scroll from you and should provide escorts to the….leader…of the village. Get to know each other on the way there, it will take about an hour and a half to arrive at the gates. Haku!" He smirked as she turned and blushed.

"The blond boy you will meet…...Naruto…I have a feeling you will blush a lot when you see him. That is normal, and if he can't make eye contact, make sure you hug him before you and he separate. Trust me, you both will appreciate it in the future."

Haku nodded as a flash of grey lightning struck down from the sky and hit both her and Kimmimaro, and when it was over, both were gone.

* * *

Taking out the piece of paper one last time, Obonso looked at the fifth and final name on the list. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me…two stops and three people from there in one night? Why have you done this to me…why?" He palmed his face and flickered out of existence

* * *

Obonso: Finally you revealed my name!

Me: Mention your name at all one more time and I will erase it!

Obonso: Fine! By the way, nice cliffhanger there, who else do I pick up? Or rather….what people do I pick up?

Me: That's a secret. Soon you will know it…..and by soon….I mean in 2 chapters if you are lucky! Even luckier if it is the people or person I am thinking of!

Obonso: You are evil!

Me: Mwahaha!

Obonso: Read and review or I will be stuck listening to guardianmaster4's laughter for the rest of my life…and when does my wife come i- *is struck by reddish lightning*

I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Review and let me know what you think. I will read every review and may even respond to them. Like now!

RE5 forever

Glad you like it! And actually…..shhh…..a couple of certain X-men may or may not appear…..I hadn't thought of it actually….but…..I just might now!

See you all….in 7 or 8 days when, hopefully, the next chapter will be ready….and it should be….maybe….slightly, or much bigger than this one! I don't know…..maybe, lol.


End file.
